earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
E27VOXA: Of Caves And Fortresses
Characters * Superman * Batman * Robin * Alfred Pennyworth * Batgirl Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * November 19th 2002, 0111 Local Time VOX Archive * Superman: engines power down, canopy opens, hiss, clambering: 3 instances, footsteps: 3 instances, whoosh, footsteps So... This is the Batcave? It's... awfully dark... and damp. * Robin: Ha... scoff "Damp"? Says the man who lives in a castle made of ice... y'know, ice? It's frozen water. * Batgirl: groan I think he knows what ice is, twerp. He's an alien, sure... but he's lived on Earth his whole life. * Batman: That's enough, both of you! * Superman: Ah, geez... 2 instances No need to yell at them. It's fine, Bruce... Really. They're just defending your, uh, interesting, interior design choices. * Batman: 2 instances My lab is over here. Let's analyze the component and we should be able to deduce who is behind these weapons' manufacture. clatter * Superman: My money is on Lex. clatter * Batman: That's why you'll never be rich, Clark. Your first instinct is always Luthor. clatter You don't hedge your bets. * Superman: Lex is dirty, Bruce. clatter Mark my words... * Batman: I don't doubt it. Men with that much money don't get that way without breaking laws and making enemies on the way. * Alfred Pennyworth: footsteps Mind the pot and kettle, Master Bruce. clatter I wish I would know we had a guest. I would have brought him refreshments as well. * Batman: It's fine. He can have mine... throat clears Hmm? Oh... Right... Clark, this is my butler, Alfred. Alfred, this is Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet and the Metropolitan alien known as Superman. * Superman: chuckle So much for my secret identity... * Alfred Pennyworth: No fear, Master Clark. I won't divulge your secret. After all, who do you think helped him deduce it in the first place? * Superman: Okay then... chuckle Well, Alfred, was it? It's nice to meet you. * Alfred Pennyworth: We have actually met before, but you're not likely to remember. I was in disguise at the time, doing reconnaissance at the Planet. * Superman: A disguise? Gosh... chuckle Are you a butler or a superspy, Alfred? * Alfred Pennyworth: Why must I be only one? Are you not yourself both a reporter, a caped crusader, and an alien? * Superman: Touché. * Batman: clank If you are done being chummy, I've deduced this is Kord-Tech. What say you, Kent? Shall we go visit Thomas Kord? Trivia and Notes * This VOX Box used to be part of Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 3. * Alfred's phrase about the pot and the kettle is a hint that maybe Alan or Solomon Wayne (Bruce's ancestors) did some shady things to build the Wayne Empire. * At this time Ted Kord's father was still alive and in charge of Kord Omniversal. Links and References * E27VOXA: Of Caves and Fortresses Category:E27VOXA Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances